onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Journal du Nouveau Monde (Annonces)/@comment-24394037-20140121194547/@comment-24397461-20140305141525
83.194.184.238 a écrit : Embima yonezu a écrit : ShowColatz a écrit : 83.194.184.238 a écrit : Embima yonezu a écrit : euh ivankov plus fort que mihawk c'est n'importe quoi évite de poster ce genre d'absurdité s'il te plait merci!!!! zoro plus fort que sanji point barre!!! si jamais ils se battent zoro va le découper sanji est très doué pour esquiver c'est vrai,mais zoro est très fort pour se protéger,et de toute manière si ils sont égaux comme vous dites de toute manière zoro gagnera parce qu il est plus résistant et plus endurant donc sur un combat a égalité parfaite le dernier debout sera quand mème zoro.. Absurdité, absurdité... Quand tu nous tiens... Pfft, évite de poster ce genre de message.... Quand je lis ce que tu écrits , du genre: z''oro est fort, parce que c'est comme ça.. point barre'' Ouah !!!! Putains d'arguments, je vraiment suis épaté.. que dis je époustouflé!!! Tu as le sens de la rétheorique, une prose de qualité, sans commune pareille... Wunderbar!!! Z''oro est le plus fort, parce qu' il a le plus gros kiki, c'est ça?'' Allez je déconne, J'aime l'absurdité moi, je trouve ça plus fun qu'un message à l'emporte piece, niveau cM1 bon allez , ça tourne en rond.. Et ça manque de fun ici... je tire ma réverence... Fufufufufu bah va voir ailleurs et trouve-toi un coin fun, on a pas besoin de toi . Pff, ça sent grave le fan-boy en rogne. Ton commentaire est un des plus inutile du forum mec, t'envenime les choses et tu manque grave de respect. C'est faible, très faible... C'est pas tu sors des arguments logiques du manga pour le (la ?) contre-dire. Non, tu va jusqu'au grossiertés qui n'ont rien à voir avec le thème, juste parce qu'il pense pas ou ne développe pas comme tu le voudrais. Embima exprime le point de vue qu'il (elle ?) souhaite et l'argumente comme il veut. En gros ton comportement est dégu' , aussi degu' que ce que t'as sorti sur zorro. Insinuer qu'un message c'est de la merde sans raison potable, alors qu'en plus il y figure des arguments tout à fait valables, c'est faire preuve d'absurdités exactement comme tu kiffes, être pas ouvert d'esprit et pas respectueux. Médite un peu avant de cliquer sur "répondre" la prochaine fois, ça fera plaisir à tout le monde. Moi je suis d'accord avec embima (voir mon autre message), zorro est le plus résistant et possède plus de force brute. Sanji est rapide et esquive plus facilement, il est plus habile donc. Mais qui gagne ? La résistance et la puissance ou l'habileté et la rapidité ? Pour moi, c'est la résistance et la puissance, après chacun pense comme il veut. merci pour ton soutien ShowColatz,on est tout les deux d'accord sur ce sujet au faite c'est "il" et t'inquiète pas pour notre chers contributeur il c'est laisser emporté ca arrive Last but not least... Je vais voir ailleur si j'en ai envie! Qui te dit que je suis un mec. Kiki est de l'ordre du second degré et de l'ironie. Je te trouve bien prude, alors que tu emploie le mot de cambronne, à savoir: "merde.." "Merde" , il me semble que c'est une grossierté... Hein!!! Est-ce que j'ai écrit ce mot "merde". Pas une seule fois... Ne confond le mot merde et l'expression à l'emporte pièce..Le fait que tu résume mon post à ce mot là , prouve que tu n'as pas compris toute la teneur du message... Argumenter : c'est expliquer ce que l'on avance par des exemples et un vocubulaire étoffé. Dire:'' zoro est le plusfort , point barre. c'est refuser d'avance tout forme de dialogue avec le gens de ce forum. C'est puérile. Relis donc tes posts... Lorsque j'avance une théorie sur Invankhov , et que je lis ce qu' Embima yonezu écrit: 'euh ivankov plus fort que mihawk c'est n'importe quoi évite de poster ce genre d'absurdité s'il te plait merci!!!!' Tu oses parler d'ouverture d'esprit!!!! Mais ou est l'espace de dialogue? Ou est l'échange dans tout ça.? Il n'y en aucun. Rien. Rien que du mépris. Il ya de quoi être en petard, quand on lit ça? '": évite de poster ce genre d'absurdité s'il te plait merci!!!!" Du coups, quand on renvoie la politesse, ça joue au prude , au vierge effarouchée, à la marquise de pompadour, à la baronne qui a ses gênes, au petit père la morale.. Mais, mon gars, c'est un juste retour de politesse. Face à des injonctions de ce genre. L e résultat : j'envoie une bonne volée de bois vert avec un peu de verve et un soupçon de langue verte!! Balancer aux gens des phrases comme: 'c'est n'importe quoi, ou point barre, c'est bien plus grossier comme attitude que le petit mot kiki... Essaye de réflechir à cela. Balancer aux gens qu'il écrivent '''n'importe quoi', comme cà a à brule pourpoint, sans aucune autre explication. C'est du mépris, et de la faiblesse d'écriture... Alors ne va pas me faire ta morale à deux balles.... Et ne t'improvise pas le porte parole de "tout le monde"..Tu n'es que le porte parole de toi-même, et cette parole n'est pas ouverte, mais alors pas du tout... à bon entendeur. That all folks... Whaw, meuf t'as la rage là mdrr, qui te dit que je suis un mec ? Chère contributrice, il ne me semble pas que ton genre soit clairement affiché quelque part D'abord je m'improvise porte parole de qui je veux, que ça te plaise ou non, sache que ne suis pas la seule qui pense que ton commentaire ne fait qu'exprimer ta vexation et ne fait pas avancer le débat, donc y a rien de personnel là-dedans. T'es en rogne après ce qu'il t'a dit ça je comprend, mais excuse, "p*tain" aussi c'est une grossierté, ne te cache derrière des mots savant pour le camoufler, "merde" (que je n'ai pas utiliser pour offenser qui que soit d'abord ) et "p*tain" ça a la même équivalence, bien que je pense qu'il y en ai un qui soit plus cru que l'autre, alors dire que t'as pas dit la grossierté que j'ai énoncé mais que t'as dit "p*tain" à la place, c'est pas vraiment logique Je m'arrête pas aux petits mots ironiques que tu as énoncés. Moi j'ai fait que résumer ce que t'as voulu dire en un seul nom, et je ne voyais que "merde", tu m'excusera hein. Tu te défend, mais là tu fais exactelent pareil que embima, à savoir, manquer de respect et énerver, le tout en amplifié de ta part, subtilement si tu préfères. Tu l'as rabaissé à un gosse de 10 ans qui n'a à priori pas l'art de l'éloquence, tu souhaites lui faire ressentir ce que t'as ressenti dans le mauvais sens, c'est pas bon U.U Je croyais que ce n'était pas lui qui t'avais écrit ça, c'est pour ça que ça m'a irrité vu que je croyais que tu l'"agressait pour rien", et ouais j'ai le droit de me tromper c'est comme ça Son argumentation s'est pas résumé "zorro est le plus fort, point barre" y a qu'à regarder la suite ou ses autres messages. Il t'as dit que c'était n'importe quoi cash que t'écrivais des absurdités, tu l'as mal pris c'est tt, comme la plupart auraient réagit, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, faut encaisser la critique, ma grande hein . Bon j'en ai marre là, si on oubliait ? On est là pour parler One Piece, même si je suis mal placé pour le dire, on est HS là